tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Question of The Week
The Question of the Week was implemented in Episode 18 to create more interaction with the community. Currently, the hosts always ask a question of the week, answer it themselves, and then post the question in the forums to get responses. The next week, the best answers (as well as new users) are read aloud. There was questions answered by the hosts in episodes 14 to 17, before Question of the Week. The "Question # Thread" links will lead you to that questions forum thread on GamesRadar.com, where you can read the responses given by fellow community members and post your own. Not all of the QOTW are related to games as the hosts often simply want to get the community's thoughts on things. Numbers 84 to 100 have been skipped to make the whole QOTW business less confusing by matching the question and episode number. Question 1: Are you a liar? (Biggest lie you told to get playtime?) - Episode 18 - Question 1 Thread Question 2: Are you a freak? (Have you been put in direct opposition to a different group of people?) - Episode 18 - Question 2 Thread Question 3: Have you stolen/scammed anyone game related? - Episode 19 - Question 3 Thread Question 4: First game you stayed up all night playing? - Episode 20 - Question 4 Thread Question 5: Worst drunken gaming? - Episode 21 - Question 5 Thread Question 6: Worst game you played to death? - Episode 22 - Question 6 Thread Question 7: First game that gave you Nintendo thumb? - Episode 23 - Question 7 Thread Question 8: Most humiliating story? - Episode 24 - Your Gaming Shame/Facepalm Thread Question 9: Scariest game moment? - Episode 25 - Question 9 Thread Question 10: Beloved series you never bothered with? - Episode 26 - Question 10 Thread Question 11: What difficulty do you start on? - Episode 27 - Question 11 Thread Question 12: What game conjures up birthday memories? - Episode 28 - Question 12 Thread Question 13: Biggest gaming loss you ever endured? - Episode 29 - Question 13 Thread Question 14: What game will forever be on your "I'm going to play that later" list? - Episode 30 - Question 14 Thread Question 15: To which fanchise are you hopelessly, blindly, devoted? - Episode 31 - Question 15 Thread Question 16: Your game of the year '08? - Episode 32 - Question 16 Thread Question 17: The sickest you've been and still gamed? - Episode 33 - Question 17 Thread Question 18: Whaddya listen to while you play? - Episode 34 - Question 18 Thread Question 19: Biggest videogame lie you ever told? - Episode 35 - Question 19 Thread Question 20: Least favorite game in your favorite series? - Episode 36 - Question 20 Thread Question 21: Game you hogged the most? - Episode 37 - Question 21 Thread Question 22: Game that brings back bad memories? - Episode 38 - Question 22 Thread Question 23: Most effort you put into a single game? - Episode 39 - Question 23 Thread Question 24: Which game do you regret parting with the most? - Episode 40 - Question 24 Thread Question 25: What game that started a fight? - Episode 41 - Question 25 Thread Question 26: Most touching poignant moment in a game? - Episode 42 - Question 26 Thread Question 27: What strange game came bundled with your first PC? - Episode 43 - Question 27 Thread Question 28: What's the first game you had to have? - Episode 44 - Question 28 Thread Question 29: What classic game do you want remade? - Episode 45 - Question 29 Thread Question 30: Your most Memorable Arcade experience? - Episode 46 - Question 30 Thread Question 31: Moment you considered giving up gaming? - Episode 47 - Question 31 Thread Question 32: Plainly obvious puzzle/gameplay you didn't get? - Episode 48 - Question 32 Thread Question 33: First game you ever pre-ordered? - Episode 49 - Question 33 Thread Question 34: What's your biggest non-gaming interest? - Episode 50 - Question 34 Thread Question 35: What game do you ALWAYS go back to? - Episode 51 - Question 35 Thread Question 36: What game are you most ashamed you never beat? - Episode 52 - Question 36 Thread Question 37: What do you most want to see at E3? - Episode 53 - Question 37 Thread Question 38: What was your favorite moment from E3? - Episode 54 - Question 38 Thread Question 39: What's the angriest you've ever been at a game? - Episode 55 - Question 39 Thread Question 40: What’s your nerdiest gaming moment? What game or series made you totally geek out every time? - Episode 56 - Question 40 Thread Question 41: What overused gameplay element are you sick of? - Episode 57 - Question 41 Thread Question 42: What dead company or franchise do you miss the most? - Episode 58 - Question 42 Thread Question 43: What is your all time favorite console? - Episode 59 - Question 43 Thread Question 44: What was the first movie game that made you hate movie games? - Episode 60 - Question 44 Thread Question 45: What superhero game disappointed you the most? - Episode 61 - Question 45 Thread Question 46: What are your top 5 games of all time? - Episode 62 - Question 46 Thread Question 47: What once beloved game do you now hate? - Episode 63 - Question 47 Thread Question 48: What's your favorite N64 game of all time? - Episode 64 - Question 48 Thread Question 49: What band do you now love because of music games? - Episode 65 - Question 49 Thread Question 50: Have you beaten every game in a series? Which one? - Episode 66 - Question 50 Thread Question 51: Which peripheral let you down the most? - Episode 67 - Question 51 Thread Question 52: What's you fondest SEGA memory? - Episode 68 - Question 52 Thread Question 53: What's the first game you bought on your own? - Episode 69 - Question 53 Thread Question 54: What is your favorite animated movie?(Preferably Disney movie for Disney week) - Episode 70 - Question 54 Thread Question 55: What's a game or series you love that no one else does? - Episode 71 - Question 55 Thread Question 56: Childhood movie that doesn't hold up? - Episode 72 - Question 56 Thread Question 57: Most you've spent on games in one day? - Episode 73 - Question 57 Thread Question 58: Game you've used to escape reality? - Episode 74 - Question 58 Thread Question 59: Best/Worst Halloween memories? - Episode 75 - Question 59 Thread Question 60: What was the first CD you ever owned? - Episode 76 - Question 60 Thread Question 61: What is your fondest multiplayer memory? - Episode 77 - Question 61 Thread Question 62: Longest you've stood in line for a game or console? - Episode 78 - Question 62 Thread Question 63: What are you thankful for this year? - Episode 79 - Question 63 Thread Question 64: What do you name your characters? - Episode 80 - Question 64 Thread Question 65: Most memorable boss battle? - Episode 81 - Question 65 Thread Question 66: What is YOUR GOTY 2009? - Episode 82 - Question 66 Thread Question 67: Your most anticipated game of 2010? - Episode 83 - Question 67 Thread Question 68: Series that needs a reboot? - Episode 84 - Question 68 Thread Question 69: Which console do you think will win 2010? - Episode 85 - Question 69 Thread Question 70: What two series would you love to see cross over? - Episode 86 - Question 70 Thread Question 71: What game character would you like to see with a boner? - Episode 87 - Question 71 Thread Question 72: '''What object in a videogame would you like to have in real life? - Episode 88 - Question 72 Thread '''Question 73: Have you ever had an alien encounter? - Episode 89 - Question 73 Thread Question 74: What is your least favorite console this generation? - Episode 90 - Question 74 Thread Question 75: What is your gateway game? - Episode 91 - Question 75 Thread Question 76: What is game or genre would benefit the most with motion control? - Episode 92 - Question 76 Thread Question 77: What is your nerdiest moment? - Episode 93 - Question 77 Thread Question 78: What book would you like made in a game? - Episode 94 - Question 78 Thread Question 79: What game have you achieved 100% on? - Episode 95 - Question 79 Thread Question 80: What game did you bonded over with your family? - Episode 96 - Question 80 Thread Question 81: What game would you miss if it no longer had multiplayer? - Episode 97 - Question 81 Thread Question 82: What is your biggest technological failure? - Episode 98 - Question 82 Thread Question 83: What is your most disappointing game? - Episode 99 - Question 83 Thread Question 84: What is your most favorite game demo? - Episode 101 - Question 101 Thread Question 85: What non videogame made you rage quit? - Episode 102 - Question 102 Thread Question 86: What is your most favorite game sequel? - Episode 103 - Question 103 Thread Question 87: What's a game that had so much hype it made you angry? - Episode 104 - Question 104 Thread Question 88: What game are you looking forward to for E3? - Episode 105 - Question 105 Thread Question 89: What was your favorite moment at E3? - Episode 106 - Question 106 Thread Question 90: '''What's an old cartoon that you'd like to see made into a game? - Episode 107 - Question 107 Thread '''Question 91: What is your favorite game of 2010 so far? - Episode 108 - Question 108 Thread Question 92: What is your favorite summertime gaming memory? - Episode 109 - Question 109 Thread Question 93: What is your favorite game commercial? - Episode 110 - Question 110 Thread Question 94: What is non superhero comic you would like to see turned into a game? - Episode 111 - Question 111 Thread Question 95: What's an argument you refused to lose? - Episode 112 - Question 112 Thread Question 96: What Fall 2010 game are you looking forward to the most? - Episode 113 - Question 113 Thread Question 97: '''What is your favorite sports game? - Episode 114 - Question 114 Thread '''Question 98: What's a game that ate up all your vacation time? - Episode 115 - Question 115 Thread Question 99: What game do you consider an oddball entry? - Episode 116 - Question 116 Thread Question 100: What's your favorite concert experience? - Episode 117 - Question 117 Thread Question 101: What should next week QOTW be? - Episode 118 - Question 118 Thread Question 102: Stupidest game related purchase? - Episode 119 - Question 119 Thread Question 103: What dumb multiplayer mode have you waste the most time on? - Episode 120 - Question 120 Thread Question 104: '''What's the dumbest in game collectible you hunted down? - Episode 121 - Question 121 Thread '''Question 105: What Fall 2010 game are you looking forward to the most? (Repeat) - Episode 122 - Question 122 Thread Question 106: What game character have you developed a crush on? - Episode 123 - Question 123 Thread Question 107: What was your first Mario game? - Episode 124 - Question 124 Thread Question 108: What was the first game you fell asleep to? - Episode 125 - Question 125 Thread Question 109: '''Favorite motion control game? - Episode 126 - Question 126 Thread '''Question 110: Favorite series of this console generations? - Episode 127 - Question 127 Thread Question 111: '''What's your favorite retail game packaging? - Episode 128 - Question 128 Thread '''Question 112: '''What's your favorite Thanksgiving gaming memory? - Episode 129 - Question 129 Thread '''Question 113: '''What's your favorite game shirt? - Episode 130 - Question 130 Thread '''Question 114: What's your worst game of 2010? - Episode 131 - Question 131 Thread No QOTW for Episode 132. Question 115: What's a code or password you've never forgotten? - Episode 133 - Question 133 Thread Question 116: '''Any failed attempts to get a girlfriend into games? - Episode 134 - Question 134 Thread '''Question 117: What game company would you like to work for? - Episode 135 - Question 135 Thread Question 118: What's the best/worst game glitch you've ever encountered? - Episode 136 - Question 136 Thread Question 119: What game made you feel like a genius? - Episode 137 - Question 137 Thread Question 120: What gaming tattoo would you get? - Episode 138 - Question 138 Thread Question 121: What's a game name or character you used to mispronounce? - Episode 139 - Question 139 Thread Question 122: What game character would you like to have a drink with? - Episode 140 - Question 140 Thread Question 123: What's up Hank's ass? - Episode 141 - Question 141 Thread Question 124: None. Unofficial - What is your favourite video game theme song? - Episode 142 - Question 142 Thread Question 125: What's your favorite GamesRadar feature? - Episode 143 - Question 143 Thread Question 126: Got a console launch story? - Episode 144 - Question 144 Thread Question 127: What's your least favorite launch game? - Episode 145 - Question 145 Thread Question 128: Got a fond memory of TalkRadar? - Episode 146 - Question 146 Thread Question 129: Favorite Mortal Kombat memory? - Episode 147 - Question 147 Thread Question 130: First thing you bought online? - Episode 148 - Question 148 Thread Question 131: Most hated videogame character? - Episode 149 - Question 149 Thread Question 132: Thoughts on the new podcast format change? - Episode 150 - Question 150 Thread Question 133: Favorite videogame Easter Egg? - Episode 152 - Question 152 Thread Question 134: What are your post-Rapture plans? - Episode 154 - Question 154 Thread Question 135: What's your most remembered in-game death? - Episode 156 - Question 156 Thread Question 136: '''What was your favorite moment of E3? - Episode 158 - Question 158 thread '''Question 137: What E3 no show bothered you the most? - Episode 160 - Question 160 Thread '''Question 138: '''Ever been prohibited from playing a game? - Episode 162 - Question 162 Thread '''Question 139: '''What handheld game do you most remember playing during a holiday? - Episode 163 - Question 163 Thread '''Question 140: '''What song would you pick as your wrestling intro? - Episode 166 - Question 166 Thread '''Question 141: '''When has a game gotten you in trouble? - Episode 168 - Question 168 Thread '''Question 142: '''What GBA game do you want added to the 3DS? - Episode 170 - Question 170 Thread '''Question 143: '''What Warner Bros character do you want to see in Mortal Kombat? - Episode 172 - Question 172 Thread Question 144: What will you miss most about Brett? Episode 176 Question 173 Thread Question 145:What's the first achievement/trophy you got? Episode 177 Question 174 Thread Question 146: Had you ever had a co-op bad experience Episode 179 Question 146 Thread Question 147: What's your favorite artsy fartsy artistic game Episode 180 Question 147 Thread Question 148: What's the first Apple product you ever used? Episode 181 Question 148 Thread Question 149: Who is your most racist family member? Episode 182 Question 149 Thread Question 150: What is the most expensive DVD Box set you bought? Episode 183 Question 150 Thread Question 151: What is the last PC game you played? Episode 184 Question 151 Thread Question 152: What's your crazy prediction for GTA V? Episode 185 Question 152 Thread Question 153: Single player or multiplayer? Episode 186 Question 153 Thread Question 154: That game are you putting off for the time being? Episode 187 Question 154 Thread Question 155: What game will you be playing during break? Episode 188 Question 155 Thread Question 156: First gaming Magazine experience? Episode 189 Question 156 Thread Question 157: What franchise would you like to see Miaymoto help? Episode 190 Question 157 Thread Question 158: If you picked a VGA host who would it be? Episode 191 Question 158 Thread Question 159: What is your game of the year? Episode 192 Question 159 Thread Question 160: What is your anti game of the year? Episode 193 Question 160 Thread Category:Information